New Year's Big Bang Heroes
by Muhammad Izzat Awwal
Summary: For those of you who is a fan of Fujiko F Fujio, I will start rewriting this story and will make this progress into a more exciting and will end this story here and now!
1. Disclaimer And Notes

**Disclaimer**(For the rest of the story)**:** I do not _**OWN**_ any of Fujiko F. Fujio or neither of Fujiko Fujio's work.

**Author Note:**

"_Since the New Year is about to come, I decide to create a fiction based of Anime situation. And this can be my first fanfiction before My New one. The Character in this fiction are __Doraemon__, __Kiteretsu,__Perman,__ and__Ninja Hattori-kun__. Also, I can only describe a few of the characters I know(despite the fact that I do not know a few name of the clothes). Forgive me if you guys don't know the characters shapes and others, and sorry if I made a mistake._"

**Summaries:** Everyone is having their lifetime before the countdown begins. Everyone except… Nobi Nobita, who got a bad 'Fortune Telling' about his future before the end of this New Year. After 'whining' this to Doraemon, thinking that this was just some prank his friend played on him, ignoring the whining that it was 'real', assured to Nobita to forget about it. Not until his parents friends son realize the Catastrophe that would befall BEFORE the end of the 2009, which is the NEXT DAY!

After convinced that the catastrophe was real, Doraemon, Nobita and their new friends, embark on their new journey to find the item that will stop this catastrophe from happening.

Questions is, Will they make it in time before it comes to an end? Will they be able to recruit more friends? And is the 'Fortune Teller' person did gives the accurate fate on Nobita's future?

**Time Setting:** At the end of 2009. A Terrific time for a new Centuries to arise, and the best year to begin your "_Determination_" on 2010. Also, the time line is very in a messed up stated. I just happen to figured out the time in raw calculation. So I don't really know if the time was right or wrong.

**Place Setting:** Nerima, Mushashino, Shinagawa, and Tokyo Tower will be the settings of this fictions place.

Have started already.


	2. Ch 1: Two days before Mayhem!

New Year's Eve is about to come. But there _is_ a problem before the _Countdown_ day start.

_Somewhere in the Dimension between somewhere in the Darkness and the Earth…_

"_So, it's about to begin…_"

In the middle of the darkness, someone is standing; His body was tall, wearing red robe and a red torn hat. He also wears a small round red crimson eyeglasses and white gloves. He is facing at something that looks like a giant container filled with purified water and in it was a 25 feet capsule.

"_And soon a new utopia will appear!_" He grinned. And then he laughs maniacally.

X x X x X  
_**New Year's  
Big Bang Heroes**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Two Days before Mayhem!**_  
X x X x X

_Somewhere, at Earth in Nerima, Tokyo…_

A boy, with round eye glasses, wearing a yellow polo shirt and blue short, running to his home and entering his house, while crying.

"Doraemon!" The boy shout, calling his robot from the future.

A round blue head wolf(or a cat) with white face and fat looks like shape robot with a round-half pocket on it's white stomach and a red tail, surprise by the shouting of the boy made.

"Hmm." The robot look at the door that has been open and saw a boy with a crying face appear before him.

"Aw. If it isn't Nobita the crying boy." Doraemon taunted Nobita who had just entered his room. "What is it now? Giant bullied you?"

Nobita shook.

"Did Shizuka rejected because of something bad you had done?"

"No." He answers.

"Hmm… Then, is it because of Suneo show something that made you looks like you want it so badly?"

"NO! That's not it!" He shouts. But then he frown. "Umm… Actually, yeah. That was it."

"So I was right after all."

"But it wasn't a _thing_ that made me cry…" He contradicts.

"Hhmm?" The robot wonders.

_**Flashback**_

"_What is that thing, Suneo?" Nobita thrilled in excitement as he asked._

_Suneo, the fox-like face waving something at three people while sitting on the three poles. One was a girl, wearing a pink dress and a white strip on its skirt. The other one, besides Nobita, was a fat boy with a monkey face, wearing a brown shirt with black jeans._

"_Oooh. Seems like I had attract some attention." Suneo grinned. Manage to take everyone attention._

"_Will you spill it out already?" Giant exclaimed._

"_Well, you know that the New Year is coming up, didn't you?" He asked._

"_Of course, we all knew about that. So why do you ask?" Nobita answer._

"_That's right. And everyone is preparing the decoration for the upcoming New Year's Day." Suneo state. "Luckily that I don't need to do any preparation for the upcoming day. Because I hold a ticket to a hotel near Shinjuku."_

_Suneo showed them three tickets to the Shinjuku Hotel. The girl seems to be astonished among the two._

"_You mean the Invitation to the New Years Banquet at the Shinjuku Hotel?" Shizuka asked and everyone gasped. "Oh I like it! I want to go. I want to go."_

"_Of course I can give it to you, my dear princess." He gives one ticket to Shizuka. "One ticket can bring up to 4 people of one family."_

"_Really?" Everyone said in unison._

_Shizuka was shrieking upon the news she get. Giant ask one and Suneo gave it to him voluntarily. However…_

"_C… Ca…" Nobita hesitate. "Can I have one too?"_

_He knew when he asked… The answer that came out of the fox was really not in his like…_

"_Umm… I don't think so Nobita…" Suneo answered. "This last ticket was actually a fake ticket so that I can show you what its look like."_

_The fox taunting was more like a needle poke at his heart. Nobita knew that this will become the disappointment news to him. But this is just too much._

"_But since you asked…" Suneo gave it to Nobita even though it is a print-like ticket. "Take it. No charge is given."_

"_Humph!" Nobita take it and go away back to his home._

"_You're welcome!" Suneo shout and giggle._

_Shizuka felt sorry Nobita. Although he didn't know about it._

'Nobita…_'_

_**End_Flashback**__**.**_

"Oh I see. Is th-" Doraemon words were cut when Nobita put both of his hand on Doraemon shoulder.

"It's not only that…" He swallows his saliva to continue his tale of going back home.

"Huh…?"

_**Flashback**_

_When Nobita is running, heading straight back to his home, someone was calling him._

"_Young One…"_

_The voice whispering creepily as the sound had made Nobita shrivel._

"_Wh-whose there…?" To Nobita surprise when he turn around, He found out that there is no one at his back. And so he wonder; who was the one that called him 'the young one'?_

"_Over Here, Young One…"_

_The voice repeated itself. It shows Nobita the alley between the Ice cream shop and the souvenir market, the place where the voice had come from._

_When Nobita goes there, His spot a figure of a brown bird long beak face with a yellow eye, holding a skull cane on its left hand. He wears a witch-like dress with a witch hat on its head. Sitting, at his front are a table with a dark like cloth with a crystal ball on it. When Nobita appear at the between alley, he point his right hand index finger on Nobita and tell him to come._

_Nobita didn't want to go there, but his body was forced to go there. Like a magnet pulling one another._

"_You have finally come… Young One." The voice came from him._

"_What do you mean? And who are you?" Nobita asked._

"_Have you forgotten me, Cloud Knight?" The person question Nobita._

_He didn't understand at first, but soon remembered the demon was killed by him in one of his dream. And that's where he realize who he was talking with now._

"_Akuma!" Nobita shocked._

_Present:_

"Akuma!" Doraemon shocked upon hearing this word.

Nobita nodded. Doraemon gasped.

"Who?" Confused. Nobita startled upon what Doraemon had answered.

"He's the person who tried to destroy and conquer the world of the Cloud Kingdom, remembered?" Nobita Explained.

"Oh, That guy." Doraemon remembered. "But I thought he was supposed to be at the _dream world_ where everything was just a Dream. And besides, isn't he supposed to be dead?"

"Well that's because…"

_Past:_

"_But aren't you supposed to be dead by now? How come you're alive?" Nobita asked the demon._

_Before Akuma answered his question in monotonous voice, he cast a spell on Nobita to sit forcedly._ "_The reason why I alive and exist in here is because I want to give you a foresee of your future, Young One."_

_Nobita was puzzled when he heard this. He was about to asked when Akuma cut through and said._

"_The future of your world is depending on you, Young One."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Before the New Year Countdown began, you must fight the Evil Darkness who wishes to reach the Dark Utopia. The Dark Utopia is a world which represented your ultimate bad luck and the destruction of this world. Unable to erase so will result not only you alone will die, but it will also cause a major death to every one of your family and friends."_

_Akuma stated Nobita future. Which to his respond, was a huge SHOCKED!_

"_No!" Nobita whined and upset upon what it is said on Akuma Future Telling._

"_That can't be! This is too much! After what Suneo had treated me like a fool! And now it's about you who said that the world is at doom!" Nobita shout in despair as he cannot believe what the world had set up for him. He cursed this event out loud with a mighty roar. "No, I will never believe it! I'll never take this as my destiny!"_

"_Believe it or not you, you will have no other choice but to do what the destiny had set for you." Nobita was still shouting, and crying, at the sky. "Embrace yourself! As you're not alone!"_

_Nobita had stop shouting but he still crying. Although he did heard what the demon had said._

"_I am…*sob* not …*sob* alone…?" Nobita Asked._

"_That's right, you're not alone." Akuma stated. "Now go and run to meet your destiny. As your __**Demise**__ is __**near**__~"_

_And so, Nobita had followed that order and was running as faster as he could. And then, his tears began to fall from his eyes. Breaking into a cry._

_**End_Flashback**__**.**_

"What!"

Doraemon was shocked. He couldn't say anything about what had Nobita tell him.

"That… was indeed UNBELIEVABLE!" Doraemon stated. "I mean, Akuma, the monster from that dream appear on this world and suddenly tell us about our New Year future, this is so… unbelievable."

Doraemon was speechless. He couldn't find a good word for this nonsense at all.

"Are you sure that the person you had heard was not your day dream?" Doraemon asked.

"No! That wasn't a dream, it was real! I saw it with my own eyes and hear it with my own ears! I swear!" Nobita Assured Doraemon that what he had felt was indeed REAL.

Even Doraemon could not believe what Nobita said is true. Because he know that Nobita friends is always bullying. So maybe it was Suneo tricks that make this lie.

'_But if it was true, then… Will this means that a new adventure will begun without Giant Suneo and Shizuka?_' Doraemon thought and drift himself at the sky.

_But as time goes by, New Year Catastrophe is __**indeed**__ getting near!  
- - - - -_

_Somewhere else at Musashino, Tokyo…_

A round shape robot of head, palm, and feet, a rectangle body and it caring a short katana on his back, wearing a square glasses, reading a book that has nothing but a blank page.

Besides him was boy, wearing a red cap with round yellow embed on its cap. In that round yellow holds a Capital letter of 'K' as the hat symbol. This boy was wearing blue collar t-shirt, and a blue short. He also wears a square spectacle. The boy was reading a text book while writing an answered from the question given from the text book.

The robot surprised.

"Kiteretsu!" The robot calls the boy attention.

"What is it, Korosuke? Found something new?" The boy, Kiteretsu asks.

"Here," The robot gives him the blank book and gives him his glasses. "Take a look at this."

Kiteretsu put his eye glass underneath the eye glass Korosuke gave to him and began reading the blank page as he put the book on the table. He was shock and stood up from chair suddenly.

"This can't be!"

Kiteretsu look at Korosuke and even he too cannot believe this.

"Kitaretsai-sama couldn't… ever…"

It's true that the book may be 'a blank with no word's' book. However, when you wear a _special_ glass, which he is right now, can allow a person to read the hidden words inside those book.

The inside of the book, after Kiteretsu wear that special glass, is written:

_Between the path of the Heaven and Earth  
Lies an 'Existence', in which he laugh devilry_

_Every Time New Year's Countdown Began  
This 'Existence' holds a very great wish_

_A wish that can kill almost every people on Earth  
Once the 999 years has come to an end  
In which I expect on the year of 2009  
The world shall received a mayhem that never happen before_

_Now that My Heir had read this  
The name of the chosen one_

'_NoBiTa'_

_Shall save this world from that disastrous_

'_Existence'_

Petrified, the heir of the Kitaretsai's Inventor, Kiteretsu was shock upon what he had read.

"What should we do now?" Korosuke, the inventor's companion asked worriedly. "We have two more days before the countdown for the end of the year."

Now he is feeling more petrified as the countdown will be started in two days.

Kiteretsu go to the next page and read it. And to his surprise, He happens to found a solution in there.

"Korosuke," He calls. "I think, it's time we go for a _long_ one day journey."

Korosuke shriek in shock. "Eeeeh? R-really?"

"Yes." Kiteretsu answer. "Now, go and pack up our needs. But not too much, ok?"

"Hai!"

As soon as Korosuke ran outside of the room, Kiteretsu watch at the window determinedly.

'_Just you wait everyone. We are going to find this person and save the world!"_

_Hours before Disaster__  
49 Hours 59 minutes…_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Ch 2: Find Tate and Toki

_On the next day, afternoon, at Nobita's house, in Nerima, Tokyo…_

"Excuse me, Aunty Tamako."

A boy asked a woman who is sweeping the outside of her house floor. The woman looks at the person who is calling her.

"Ara, if isn't Kiteretsu." She smiled back at the boy and his friend. "What are you doing here with your robot? Don't you have any place to go before the New Year's began?"

"Well yeah. Actually…" Kiteretsu hesitate whether or not to tell her about _it_.

"How's Uncle Nobisuke doing? Is he fine?" Korosuke ask.

"Oh he's fine." She replied. "He's been working a lot lately. So now that New Years is about to come, he can get some rest."

"Oh." Kiteretsu reply with a smile

"So what are you two doing here? Don't you plan to go somewhere in this upcoming New Year's Eve?"

"Umm…" Korosuke to feel hesitate. So he looks at Kiteretsu if he could say anything.

But even Kiteretsu too look at Korosuke. He doesn't even know what to say.

'_guest we have to ask her about it._' Kiteretsu thought.

"Well, umm…" He still hesitates, but he gathers his courage to start talking about it. "Does Nobita lives here?"

"Nobita? Of course he's here."

Hearing the answer, Kiteretsu and Korosuke felt glad that the name exists.

"Then, can we meet him?" Korosuke ask.

"Sure. Of course you can." She replied with a smile. "Come in. I will go and prepare some juices for you two."

"Thanks, Aunty."

X x X x X  
_**New Year's  
Big Bang Heroes**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Find and Prepare For It  
Part 1: 'Tate' and 'Jikan'**_  
X x X x X

In Nobita's House

"From all morning…" Nobita, sipping his orange juice that was prepare by his mom. "You guys came here because you want to tell me that there is going to be something horrible before the New Years come in?"

"Yes."

"And what makes you think that this '_Horrible_' might happen?" Doraemon ask.

"Well, first of, I thought that this was just some tricks written by someone to prank us. But…" Kiteretsu said in a shock manner. But he manages to control that with sipping his orange juice. "It would be seems that this isn't a prank if it was written by an invisible words. Furthermore, the Kitaretsai never make mistakes in any of his words. If it does, he would write it in his book to tell us. "

"Yeah…" Korosuke said in a worried voice.

"So it wasn't a lie at all." Doraemon said. "That yesterday prank… and your meeting with Akuma _did _tell the truth."

"Then, if this is going to happen, what should we do, Doraemon?" Nobita whined at Doraemon while shaking his body violently. "We have got to do something before the world really, REALLY be destroyed!"

"_Calm down_, Nobita. Calm down." Kiteretsu tried to calm down Nobita.

"How am I supposed to calm down in this middle some terror?"

"Don't worry. Kitaretsai-sama had already prepared everything for your fight, Nobita. All we have to do is find it." The words make Nobita silent.

Nobita and Doraemon found this confusing.

Truth to be told, they knew about the bond Kiteretsu and his Great grandfather, Kitaretsai, by the book his grandfather give to him. They know this through when their parents came to Nobita's house together with their children. Back then, Nobita didn't have Doraemon, or rather he didn't come at that time. And Kiteretsu just show Nobita Korosuke, his robot companion. Very childish like robot and has some intelligence to talk too.

Nobita was really amazed at the robot appearance and his function that he asked where he buys it. And to his surprised, Kiteretsu just answered it by saying "I found it in the garage, together with my Great Grandfather's Notebook."

When Nobita read the book that Kiteretsu handed it to him, he found out that it was nothing but just a blank book. Of course he did complaint. But he did get a solution from Kiteretsu on how to read it. Kiteretsu handed the glasses that can let Nobita read the book. Once he wears the glasses Kiteretsu gave it to him, he can read it. It was amazing how a blank page can have a word in that old book after putting up the special glasses he get from Kiteretsu.

However, all of the pages were filled with weird mathematics calculation and a lot of diagram that he couldn't understand one bit. So he returns back the book and the glasses he hold back to Kiteretsu.

Now that he looks so geniuses that he gets a good mark on his class exam, telling that there is a chance that they can stop a catastrophe from falling before the New Year is really an impossible thing if it was coming from a very old book, isn't it?

Then again, he couldn't help but knowing that a big adventure is awaiting him. So that does mean there is a chance something weird like this will always happen in order to get people like Nobita and his friends attention into entering things like this.

Both Kiteretsu and Korosuke nodded to them.

"And to show you that there is a way, here. Read this." Kiteretsu handed the blank book and point out the page that he opened for him.

"Oh. And you can't read what is inside that without wearing this glass." Korosuke give the special glass to Nobita.

And so Nobita read it, after he wears that glass:

"_Do not worry." Tell the Chosen One.  
Kitaretsai has prepare everything for The Chosen One Battle_

_Do not fear  
My Heir shall prepare 4 tools that are needed to defeat this 'Existence'._

_There are:_

_One is the tool of Protection.  
The shield that protect less physical and repel Spiritual attack to enemy_

_I believe my heir have create that shield before_

_Two is the tool of Time.  
A hand clock that will stop the time but will make the 'existence' move slower_

_It is hold at the robot who I believe it came from the future_

"Korosuke." Kiteretsu call his name.

Korosuke then unfold the wrapping cloth and three items was shown on it. He then gives Nobita a round concentrated yellow painted shield with a kanji word imprint on the center of the shield.

"That is called the _Spirit Shield_." Kiteretsu state. "This shield can only repel any radiation that is harmful to the humans organ or skin. Otherwise, you can use it as a normal shield."

Nobita understood it well. He then asked Kiteretsu about the second tool.

"Well it's written in here that '_It is hold at the robot who come from the future_', or so it says." He retells the words in that book.

'_Hold at the robot…_'

'_Who came from the future…_?'

Then, Kiteretsu and Nobita look at the blue round robot. This gives the robot a goose bump.

"What?" Doraemon asked.

Nobita gasped with wide eye. "Doraemon!"

"That!" Finally understood and realizing the item that's exactly what was written in the book, Doraemon said with a shocked while finding something inside his fourth dimension pocket.

"Ah! Found it." Doraemon pull it from his pocket and a small size pocket watch appear from his round hand.

"_Choto Ma-timer!_" Doraemon announce. "With this, when you push this button…" He pushes the button on the watch, and suddenly disappears.

"Doraemon? Where are you?"

Everyone in the room saw Doraemon disappeared. And was searching the room if he hides somewhere in there.

Without their notice, a paper appears out of nowhere and was put on the 'before was nothing on it' desk.

As soon as the paper was left like that a few seconds later, Korosuke was the first to notice that paper had written something.

"Hey everyone!" Kiteretsu and Nobita look at Korosuke.

Korosuke give the paper to Kiteretsu and all three of them read:

_All movements after you push this button will eventually be stop except the person who is holding this clock._

"Really?" Korosuke question himself whether it is true or false.

"Of course it's true."

Suddenly, every people in that room were surprise by the sudden appearance of Doraemon at their back.

"It really does work." Kiteretsu said in surprise.

"So, here you go." Doraemon gave the clock to Nobita.

Nobita take it and hold it tightly. His eyes now hold determines that will never fade. '_Right!_'

Nobita watch Kiteretsu and Korosuke and asked them. "Will you accompany me in this journey?"

Both Kiteretsu and Korosuke look at each other.

Truth to be told, they have nothing to do too during the days before the New Years Eve. They friend did tell and invited them to come over at a party held at some hotel, but he deny it saying he had some business to attend to when the real thing is, he just want to have some time researching and doing some learning on his next year school.

But now that there are going to help someone save the world, it would be a regret if they couldn't come and take this as their final moment for their last year event memories.

They put a smile on their faced and give their answered in unison. "Yes!"

Nobita return their word with a smile. He suddenly remembered what Akuma had said to him about his fate.

'Embrace_ yourself! As you're not alone!_'

'_That right_.' Nobita think. '_I can't do this by myself. I have to do this together with other friends._'

"Let's go and gathered the other two tools."

"Right!" Everyone said cheerily while punching the sky.

Doraemon then searches an item for their adventure and pulled out a magenta door from his pocket.

"_Doors to Anywhere!_" Doraemon announced. "With this we can go anywhere we want to."

Korosuke shocked. "How many items do you hold?"

"A lot. There's still plenty more in here. And I can assure you that it can fit more than 1,000 items." Doraemon reply.

"Well then, let's go and search the third item." Nobita open the door and enter into their next destination.

_Hours before Disaster__  
37 Hours 40 Minutes…_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. Ch 3: Find Katana

_Somewhere in Nerima, Tokyo…_

_Three is the tool of Pierce.  
A Katana who will be a company of friend and a Death bringer to which those that harm it's master_

_It's owner belonged to a Ninja that lives with a Modern like Family_

"I guest, we are here." Nobita point out the house there are facing at.

The house was kind of the same with Nobita's House except that it has a different colors and appearance.

_**Begin_Flashback**_

_When they step out of the door, Nobita felt a little bit shock to see that they are at the entrance of the Nerima City Complex._

"_Umm…" Korosuke spoke. "Aren't we supposed to going… Somewhere? I mean weren't we supposed to find…?"_

_Pretty much everyone in the group got confused by why Doraemon bring them here, in the shopping complex._

_Doraemon giggle. "You see, I remembered my girlfriend told me once before when she was wandering around the complex, she saw a human wearing a blue robe and always bringing a short sword with him on his back, jumping from building to building going somewhere. She thought it was just her imagination but it was not when she saw a small girl wearing the same robe but different color and an animal jumping on roof top of building following that kid. She really had a shock and nearly freaked out. That's why I think that we might be able to found him here."_

_After explaining his thought with the kids, Doraemon look up at the building roof while everyone think back what he says to them._

"_So basically, you want to say that there might be a chance that this Ninja, that holds the sword we need, might showed up in this location?" Kiteretsu asked._

_Doraemon nodded._

"_And how will we be able to see him if he is fast like lightning?" Korosuke asked._

_Doraemon pull out some device that resemble like a hair-dryer with a glass at the blowing place. There's also a twist knob on the side between the holder and the hole and a monitor that was written mph. "Speed Tracker!"_

_Everyone blink._

"_With this device, we can find the persons speed and how far it goes including the last direction he went. Example, if I use this on that person…" He said while pointing out the device at a girl who hold her daughter, and the device give a beep sound. "There."_

_Everyone look at the monitor Doraemon showed to them and it was written:_

_Mph: 9.26_

_Last Direction: South-East_

""_Wow~""_

_Everyone said in astonishing voice._

"_It's just like one of Kiteretsu's invention!" Korosuke said._

"_Yeah." Kiteretsu agreed. "But still mine don't have the history of where did they go before they disappear."_

"_Oh." Korosuke giggle while rubbing the back of his head._

_Suddenly, the Speed Tracker gives a beep sound. The sound attracts their attention when Doraemon read the number of the written speed. "55 mph. Last Direction; East from here."_

_Doraemon look up and see their reaction. "The same foot speed with Cheetah foot speed." Kiteretsu spoke._

"_This means that that must be the ninja we were looking for." Nobita said._

_Korosuke quickly make a launch for himself and shout. "What are you guys waiting for? Come on! Hurry up!"_

_The others give a laugh at Korosuke's childish looks. But they did make a run for it to catch up the running ninja._

"_Still the same old, child-like robot, huh Kiteretsu?" Nobita asked._

"_Heh. Yep. Still the same." Kiteretsu replied with a smile plaster on his face._

_**End_ Flashback**_

After they chasing up the speed that was left by the blue ninja, they stop their running and met their destination on this house.

Somewhere inside the house…

"Boy, I feel so boring…" The boy wearing the spectacle said after putting his head on the kotatsu. '_If only there was something we can do…_'

Suddenly, he heard the door open. He heard a familiar voice saying that he was home.

"Oh, you're home already? Did you buy everything I list down on the paper?" the woman who looks like at the age of 30 asked at the boy who wears a blue robe with a shot sword on his back.

"Yes. I've already buy every item that was listed in the paper that you give to me, ninnin." The boy replied in a formal tone, and a squeaky one at the end of his words.

"Thank you very much." The woman thanks him. "I think tomorrows New Year will become special once I done cooking this food." She said with a happy tone.

The door bell rang.

"Hattori, can you look who is it at the door?"

"Sure, Okaa-dono." The blue ninja walk quickly and leaving the kitchen where the woman put the item at its place.

When he turn the knob and open the door, he met his eyes with two boy wearing spectacle and two rounded object that stand on a round, flat foot, with a different size. He found it weird that a group like them comes to the Mitsuba's house before New Year Eve. '_Hmm… Are they sellers that wants us to buy something they sold?_'

"Yes. May I help you?" The ninja asked.

"Did you… by any chance… gone to Nerima Shopping Complex a while ago?" The small round object asked.

The ninja gasped. '_A talking ball?_'

The boys knew that he might get shock to see a rounded object can talk. So the boy wearing the spectacle and a hat coughed up and asked on his '_Object_' side.

"Are you by any chance… had gone to the Shopping Complex near in this residence a while ago?"

"Umm…" The boy was in daze for a minute before he retained his self and speaks in a still state of awe. "Umm…. Yes… I did."

They boys, and the objects; which INDEED move, look at each other. Blinking.

"Is there something the matter that concerns you?" The ninja boy asked.

While they were at the front door, another boy, who also wears a spectacle, look from the ninja's back and saw the round object moved. '_What the-?_'

The group look at the Ninja Boy, and the boy with the spectacle but with a very short hair, spoke. "We would like to speak with you."

The round, big, blue object with what it seems looks like a cat weasel, said. "Before we talk can we enter into your house?"

The boy who was at the ninja's back shouted in surprise.

X x X x X  
_**New Year's  
Big Bang Heroes**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Find and Prepare For It  
Part 2: 'Katana'**_  
X x X x X

In the living room, At Ken'ichi's House

"I see." The Ninja in blue robes, also known as Hattori Kanzo, said after he had read the book while wearing the special glass and heard the statement of the future they're telling.

"So you're saying that the Katana that I have, can become a great help in order to defeat this 'Existence' that is going to terrorize our world, ninnin?" Kanzo asked.

"Yes." Nobita answer.

"Well, literally it's almost like that." Kiteretsu said.

Kanzo humming himself while crossing his hand.

"It would be seemed that you have got the wrong person there, young childrens." The fluffy yellow dog, Shishimaru speaks to them.

"Uwah! A speaking dog!" Korosuke, and Nobita friends, surprise.

"Ken-san, you really are a great mechanic. You can create a dog robot that can talk, like Kitaretsai?" Comment Kiteretsu.

"What?" The In-training boy, Mitsoba Ken'Ichi, surprise by the compliment. "Nah. That isn't a robot. That's a dog that happens to learn how to speak well."

Ken'Ichi laughs a little for their misunderstanding. And to Kiteretsu surprise, He didn't realize at all that the dog was not a robot! Not just him, But everyone does.

''_Unbelievable!_'' They thought.

"Alright." Kanzo break the noisiness and disappear from his spot in a thin air.

"Where did he go?" Korosuke ask.

"I think brother had gone to find something in his room." The little ninja in red robes boy appear from behind the wall and answers their question. "By the way I'm Hattori Shinzo. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."

In the Hattori's room, At Ken'Ichi's roof house…

"It's a long time since our family have sealed you."

Kanzo takes a wrap-up in clothe pole from a box in his closet.

He remembered, before he was going to take a trip to another country, his grandfather told him to bring the legendary sealed Katana with him and keep it safe. It is the only way to make sure that no one will steal it when he has a place called home.

However, his grandparent did tell him that one day, a boy shall unsealed and wield this sword in order to kill a demon that would destroyed the place that you lived. And that moment will come to him at the moment the life will take its toll.

"And now, I guessed that the seal on you shall be uplift and will be wielded by this person." Kanzo speaks in a soft tone.

As if hearing his responds, the blade gives a soft shake.

And then, he disappear again form his spot.

In the living room, At Ken'Ichi's house…

"Here is the sword, Nobita-dono." He said after reappearing in front of them.

Everyone except the ninja was shock when Kanzo appear before them.

"I'm sorry if I surprise everyone." Kanzo apologies to them. "Here is the Katana."

"What!" Shinzo and Shishimaru was surprise that there is a sword hidden at their room.

"I never knew you kept a sword at our room, Brother." Shinzo said in surprise.

"That's because our grandparents want it to be secret. Of course, I hide it inside the safest place without anyone noticing it until now." Kanzo explain.

Nobita take it. He then unwrapped the clothe that is protecting the sword sheath and unsheathe the sword.

"That sword is called _OuniNoRyuKen_." Kanzo explain. "This sword will slice any dark being that holds a lot of sinful wish. The sword will also get sharper if the owner of that sword gets hurt. Ninnin."

The size of that sword is 69 to 73 cm. With the holder of the sword are made of a durable soft rope.

"Be careful at where you are swinging at with that sword" Doraemon warned.

Each time Nobita swing it, a tingling sound is made. As if the sword acknowledges him as the new master.

"You see, Nobita-dono, this sword was forge by our ancestor who uses the dragons blood that judges the holders heart. Those with the intention to killed things that is good will instead be eaten by this swords blade. And with that, a special sheath was made to seal this sword from using it. We, the Hattori Family, were given duty to guard this sword so that it will never be used in the wrong way." Kanzo explained.

"Just like the scroll said, this katana is very picky as only those that have the heart of the good can wield it. And you, Nobita-dono, seems to have been qualify to hold that sword. And the swords definitely get sharper if anything's tries to hurt you, as the swords can sometimes become a part of your ally too."

"_You are not alone_." Nobita whisper while looking at the steel word. Thinking back at the time that memory he had with Akuma back when he was at the alley.

"Also, If you guys don't mine," Ken'Ichi asked. "Can we follow you guys on your journey to defeat this 'Existence'?"

""Mmm…"" Everyone look at him with a question look on their face.

"What?" Korosuke asked.

"Well, you see, we are kinda boring staying here every time when New Years is about to come. So I was wondering if we can tag along with you guys." Shinzo said. "Besides, it looks fun too!"

""Hmm…""

Everyone give a thought before Nobita himself, declare his agree.

"The more the merrier." Nobita answer with a smile on his face.

"Thank you. Ninnin."

Korosuke suddenly spot something interesting in the paper content, he pick up the news paper on the head of the TV and began reading it's content while the others were busy discussing the next and the last tool.

"So then, what is the last tool looks like?"

Kiteretsu wear the special eye glass, and read the book:

_Four is the tool of Power.  
A badge that holds an unimaginable power that may holds the fate of the world_

_Its shape is like that of a foreign character that looks like a "P" embed at the person's chest._

"Now that is what I called… Nonsense." Said Ken'Ichi. "A badge like that can exist everywhere around the world!"

"Nope." Said Korosuke with a smile. "That badge does exist on a certain person."

"How do you know?" Ask Doraemon.

He showed the picture of three people flying at the sky and everyone in there was cheering happily for them. Korosuke point his hand on the headlines:  
**'Superman' Save The Day!**

They don't understand.

"What do you mean, Korosuke-dono?" Kanzo ask.

"Hmph! Do I have to read out loud?" Korosuke said.

Korosuke open the newspaper and read it out loud.

"'Yesterday, at Shinagawa. The Nihon 'Superman' had saved the town of Shinagawa again, yesterday.'"

"Yes, we had read that. What are-" Ken'Ichi words got cut as Korosuke put a silent signal.

"Just listen." Korosuke order him and all they can do is just sighed.

Korosuke continue. "Perman1, the leader of all Perman, save the people from a meteor falling from the sky."

They blink their eyes. "So?"

Korosuke give a big give up sighed and point his ball finger on the picture. "LOOK!"

All of them look at where Korosuke point out. The badges that the Perman is wearing on his shirt, is similar to the word "P" that the blank book had written on it.

"It's the same 'P' that we want!" Shout Korosuke.

"So that means, we have got to go to Shinagawa?" Asked Shishimaru.

"That's right." Korosuke answered.

"Then let's go to our final destination!" With determine, Nobita exclaimed. "Let's head to Shinagawa."

_Hours before Disaster__  
35 Hours 45 Minutes…_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. ch 4: Find Tsuyosa

_Somewhere in Shinagawa, Tokyo…_

"Wow! That was fast!"

Astonished as how they manage to get here before sunset, the kids got themselves an awe as they manage to get in time to Shinagawa.

"So, Any ideas where is this Perman would?" Asked Ken'ichi.

All of them had no idea how to find this 'Perman'. No one have any idea of what is this 'Perman' lived in or knowing their base. Until Nobita, Doraemon, and Korosuke accidentally look up, that is.

"Up there!" Korosuke point out at the sky. And with that, everyone found the superhero children flying in the blue sky.

"Let's go, Doraemon!"

Doraemon Take out two _Take-copter_ from his pocket. One he wears it, the other one was given to Nobita, which he wears it on his head and push a button on it and they both fly, catching the flying Perman.

While they were flying, six others kids on the ground were awe as they see them flying with just a small Two-stick fan.

"Wait up!" Ken'Ichi shouts.

And everyone started running, catching their paces.

X x X x X  
_**New Year's  
Big Bang Heroes**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Find and Prepare For It  
Part 3: 'Tsuyosa'**_  
X x X x X

On the sky, Doraemon and Nobita fly and tried to catch the Permans.

"Heeyy! Perman! Wait up." Shout Nobita. He tried his best in getting Permans attention.

"Hm?" A boy in his 14 aged, wearing a white shirt and shorts, wearing a red helmet, a cape, and badge that is in a shape of a letter 'P' in located on his shirt aka Perman 1 hears someone was calling him. So he turns around.

"(What's the matter)?" A short monkey wearing a yellow helmet, a cape and the badges that Perman 1 wears is located on his chest, aka Perman 2 asks in a monkey language.

Before he could answer Perman 2 question, Perman 1 got bumped accidentally. Although Nobita did warned him, however, he does not have a good reflex in getting out of a 'surprise' situation like this.

"(Perman)!" Perman 2 shouts.

Perman 1 and Nobita shouted as they continued to fall.

Seeing they are falling, Hattori increases his speed so he can catch the falling victims from the sky. With a jump, Hattori grasp the falling victims, and landed on a ground safely.

"Are you two alright?" Hattori asked, after putting the victims that he rescued to the ground.

The others were pretty much arriving late due to unable to match up with their current speed. Most of them grunt and rambling about trying to catch up with them. They, except Kiteretsu, didn't know that Hattori just save Nobita and Perman 1 from falling from the sky.

"Yes, I'm fine. How about you, kid?" Perman 1 asked.

"Do you guys think I am alright?" Nobita asked worriedly.

"From the looks of me," Kiteretsu look on Nobita's condition. "You seem to be at a very healthy looks. That mean, you're fine."

"Yokatta…" Nobita sighed.

Perman 1 nodded satisfyingly.

Doraemon and Perman 2, who was looking at them from the sky, felt glad that those two are safe. When Doraemon and Perman 2 look at each other's eyes, Doraemon said with a smile on his face.

"Hi. I'm Doraemon. Nice to meet you."

- - - - -  
30 minutes later…  
- - - - -

After they explained everything, with the help of the blank Kitaretsai's book and the special glass, Hattori, Kiteretsu and Doraemon explanations, thing's went a lot easier as their get to shorten their explanations and filling in the information.

"So as you can see, we really need your badge." Nobita asked. "Will you give it to me?"

The Permans hesitate.

"I promise, I will give it to you back. Please."

"Well it's okay for you to have it, but it doesn't hold any strength which you had read it."

"What do you mean?" Korosuke asked.

"The badge is use to communicate only. There is no super power in it."

"What? Is that so?" Nobita got disappointed when he heard the news.

"Then, can we borrow your badge for a moment. I want to make to duplicate your badge." Doraemon asked.

"What?" They, except Nobita, ask of what Doraemon just said.

Doraemon takes something on his Fourth Dimension Pocket, and a rectangle shape mirror appear from his hand.

"_Duplicating Mirror._"

Everyone, except Nobita, eye's blink.

"He pulled out a mirror from that small pocket?" Perman 1 eye widened as he saw the impossible event happen before him. "Is that possible? Just who are you?"

Doraemon giggle. "I'm a robot who came from the future. That's who I am." He said with a smile.

"And believe me; he can put as many things he wants without limit." Korosuke explained.

"The badge please." Nobita request Perman1 gives his badge to Doraemon.

Perman give his badge to Doraemon. Doraemon then show the badge to the mirror and then the mirror got the image of the badge. The image stays like that for 1 minute, and suddenly the image of the badge fall from the mirror.

"There. All done." Doraemon said as he got applause from the children. "So, here is your badge."

Doraemon return the badge back to Perman 1.

"Thanks." Perman 1 said. "But why do you want to '_duplicate_' my badge?"

"For research." Kiteretsu answered. "Because we want to know the key for the winning in our fight."

"I see…" Perman 1 nodded.

Perman 2 felt uncomfortable for some reason. He sometimes felt suspicious too by the statement they just said.

As soon as they finish their talks, the Permans would like to return to their homes for now.

"From here, I wish you survive from the fight and a happy New Year." Greet Perman 1 and 2.

Before the Permans fly, Korosuke watch the clock pole in the park and saw it was six p.m. already and suddenly, something had fall from the sky. Whatever it was, it wasn't good news.

And to the Permans surprise, that thing was someone he knew.

"SENMENSO!"

Everyone goes and sees if he was alright or not. Except Nobita, who suddenly felt something weird, like a needle had pierce onto his brain suddenly.

Perman got there first and kneeling down next to him. The others, excluding Nobita, come and saw that the man got plenty bruises and torn cape.

"Senmenso! Are you alright? Please hang in there." Perman exclaimed worriedly.

Doraemon pull a weird box that has a red plus symbol on it from his pocket. '_From the way its size and the box looks like, it must be his First Aid Kit._' Ken'Ichi thinks.

Doraemon quickly put the box near the victim and turn the switch on. A pairs of stethoscope like tentacle came out of the Medical Kit and place its end on the victim's chest. The others were very shocked and dumbfounded on what Doraemon's item can do to some things and someone's.

"Hang in there! We will save you!" Doraemon said as he look at the monitor of his First Aid Kit..

"_Doraemon…_" Nobita whispered, and no one even heard his words as they were astonishing at his friends' item. His head felt heavy and his mind feeling dizzy. His world was also turning around and around.

"Is that your friend?" Korosuke asked Perman 2, who answered his question in a nodded. "Just what happen to him? He seems to be in a bad shape…"

The First Aid Kit Doraemon activate gave a beep sound for a few seconds before it slows down to minutes later. And the victim gasped deeply to take an air into his lungs.

"Senmenso!" Perman smiles to see that he was able to live again, only to fade that smile away when suddenly Senmenso grab his hand and showed a serious face.

Hattori feel like someone was missing. He look around at his back and found Nobita whose body was weaving like a person who had just awaken and would be fallen down back to bed. "Nobita-dono?" Hattori asked, ignoring the scene about Perman and the victims talking.

"Perman… Quick… You must stop… the person that is… working with the ZenGya… doRen…" Senmenso said while trying to breathing while talking.

The bruises are still not fully healed. So he can't speak well.

"What do you mean? Oi!" Perman asked in confused.

Senmenso speaks in a lower, hoarse voice, as if he couldn't hold much longer. "_Both… the good… and the bad…will be… in trouble…_"

Perman 1 and the others were pretty much couldn't understand what did he means. Hattori on the other hand, is together with Nobita who is clutching his head from pain.

"Nobita, are you alright?" Hattori asked, only to get answered by his grunt of pain.

The pain that struck in Nobita's brain was too strong. As if he was trying to watch something that could make him loses his mind.

Kiteretsu, who was pondering the thing that Senmenso said, wonder his mind and turn his face towards his back, only to see Hattori patted up his hand on Nobita shoulder, who was feeling dizzy that even he can tell. "Nobita?"

After Senmenso says his words, he went unconscious. Perman shake his body while calling out his name. No matter how hard he shakes it, Senmenso didn't awake.

"Don't worry." Doraemon said, making Perman 1 look at him. "He's still alive. He just faint down due to low blood pressure."

Perman sighed in relief. But not too long because they just heard someone was shouting, calling out that person's name.

"NOBITA!"

_Inside Nobita's Dream…_

Nobita open his eyes, only to found himself floating in a very black world. '_This is…_'

Suddenly, Akuma voice is heard inside Nobita's dream.

"_Oooh~ So you've finally found all four of the item that human had predicted huh, Young One?"_

'_!_'Nobita Shocked. He knew who that was. And he could see it clearly who is that person that stands beside him. "_Akuma!_"

The demon gives a greeting pose to the child who was startle by his face. It was so close and he was so tall that even Nobita couldn't have the peaceful feeling due to his demonic aura. "_What are you doing here? And where am I?_"

"_In your dream at my castle, Young One._" The demon replied.

"_Your castle?_" Nobita look around at the surrounding.

It's true that the place was dark. But he can get a view in this dark place a little. He recognize it immediately. It was indeed his castle.

Disbelief, Nobita asked. "_But I thought your castle was destroyed when I defeated you in the Cloud Kingdom's dream!_"

"_True. But I was able to live again in a seal placed like what you have seen in here, the Castle of Darkness. The castle where it will never shine by the sun._" Akuma explain while looking at the crystal Nobita saw when he first met him.

He was confused. "_Why do you help me? I'm the one who killed you and stop from taking over the Cloud Kingdom. And yet, you trying to help me out so I can have a better future. For what?_"

True. He could have let Nobita live like this without knowing the danger that would have come to him until Kiteretsu and the others told him this future. But why must Akuma himself be the one that should have told him first?

There was a silence in the room. Akuma eyes weren't focusing on the ball anymore, instead he walk towards the space window that shows the dark night sky and look up at it.

"_I'm bored._" Akuma said, cutting through the silent with his lament voice.

"_I was created by humans' imagination. True that I'm a computer virtual being that can only appear on a person dream from the machine the Future made, and my only work is to defeat the enemy and played with their fate. Sometimes when they couldn't passed through the obstacle I give to them, they will try to erased it and begin from the start. I make me felt boring with this cycle._"

He then turn around and face Nobita, and said. "_I got this fragment when I was fiddling the crystal, trying to see my player who is coming to '_defeat_' me,_" He point out his finger at the ball on the table and show that Nobita was wielding a sword in his right hand, a shield on his left hand, a badge on his chest, and a chain that connect to his pocket from his belt holder. "_And this is what it showed. The fragment of your future, with this person as your enemy._"

Nobita gasped in surprise as he watches the picture of who he is dealing with. "_Is that…_"

"_Exactly_." Akuma said while walking near to his crystal ball. "_This is the man that you will be fighting against._"

Nobita watch closely at the picture he is going to fight.

His enemy is a man. From the image that the crystal ball was showing, his body size must be tall. He typically dresses in a distinctive Victorian and western fashion, with a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, a red cravat, and a long red duster. He also wears a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, wire-framed sunglasses with red lenses. He wears white gloves, and holds a long blade on his left hand and a long red riffle on his right hand.

"_Wh… Who is he?_" Nobita asked, shriveling in fear.

"_I wish I knew. However all I know is that this is what happens when I watch further._" Akuma said while altering the image in the crystal ball.

When the image stop and start moving, likes watching television, Nobita can see that he was defeated badly by the person he was fighting against. He lying on the floor while the man aim the gun at him.

Nobita shouted at himself who is lying on the floor. "_No!_"

_Nobita who was lying on the floor closed his eyed to meet his end, only to feel nothing happening. He open his eyes and watch Perman 1 and was standing before him._

"_Huh?_" Nobita confused. '_What happen?_'

The scene continued to move and then he saw it. Nobita saw who was with him during the battle.

It was his friends that he had met during his time gathering the item needed to defeat the '_Existence_'.

"_I told you didn't I? You are never alone to begin with._" Akuma said with a smile plastered on his face. "_That is why I decide to appear myself before you so I can tell you what I have seen in the future._"

"_But why?_" Nobita still confused.

"_That's because I know what you're. And all of them who had come follow by your journey._" Akuma answered. "_When a person enters the dream, they are able to read out that person's memory and understand them while they sleep. That is what makes me want to help you, since you are always cowards when there is no one besides you. Including your friends._"

Nobita's mouth was filled with awe and gape as he couldn't find the words needed to say to this demon.

"_Hmm…_" Akuma felt a present is coming near to him. "_Nobita… It would time does not slow for our encounter… You do not have much time._"

Nobita was confused by his words. "_What...?_"

Suddenly, darkness began to engulf him little by little and slow by slow.

"_Wh, what the-?_" Nobita tried to move but he can't. His vision was also fading away very slowly. "_Akuma!_"

"_Do not worry, this isn't the last time we shall meet. But remembered, this existence lived at the end of the bridge of __Bifröst__._"

"_What?_" Nobita shouts. His hearing to was going to fade away. But he can still hear the voice a little.

"_Once you have reached the end of the bridge, Knock the doors on the __Himinbjörg doors…_"

That was the last word Akuma said before he turn his to the unmovable Nobita.

He heard swords clashing each other. That must mean that someone is fighting out there.

Before he could speak, his surrounding was already engulf by the darkness. And so he can't see anymore.

However…

Nobita does feels like he was falling towards the lightening ground.

_Somewhere in Shinagawa, Tokyo…_

"Waaaah!" He awake from his bed and breathed heavily. Trying to gasp some airs into his lungs.

When he gain his consciousness, he look around and found himself inside a wooden house made out of a thick lumbers.

"Where am I?" Nobita asked as he found himself lying on a bed.

"We are in the _Apartment Tree." _Doraemon announce as he entered the room.

"Are they still here?" Nobita asked as he turn around and saw Doraemon coming in.

"Everyone except Permans." Doraemon answer. "You have been fainting for about 5 hours now."

Nobita gasped. He did not realize how long he had faint from that unconsciousness.

"Doraemon. We have got to tell others about what I've dream-" He got cut.

"Any other business, we shall deal with it tomorrow." Doraemon stated. "Beside, even I know that we have 27 hours left before it happens. So just calm down, and sleep. We have got to get an enough rest, okay?"

Nobita tried to urge but was failed as his feeling was betraying his words.

"I will be sleeping in the next room." Doraemon said while pointing the wall on his side. "If there is anything call me, alright?"

"Alright…" He goes into his sleep position and closed his eyes. "Good night, Doraemon."

"Good night." Doraemon said before leaving behind Nobita, who was faking his sleep.

And Doraemon did not know any about this.

When the doors closed and the '_click_' sound was heard, the midnight moon can was filling the dark room from outside the windows that was on the wall.

Nobita open his eyes and make sitting position on the bed. Looking at the moonlight that shining so beautifully from the rooms window.

'_Akuma…_'

Was all the thing that he had thought right now…

_Hours before Disaster__  
26 Hours…_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. Ch 5: Bond and Resolution

_Somewhere in Shinagawa, at Nobita and Doraemon living in the Wooden House…_

The door opens and a head pop out of the space.

Nobita look out of the room and saw that no one was in there.

'_Good thing that Doraemon's item only creak in certain spot. If there was a creek, he might be wake up and tell me to sleep._' He thought while giggling.

Doraemon was pretty much a heavy sleeper. And the only things that would awake him are when someone knocks on the door, an earthquake, and something or someone is 'attacking' the house. And due to that advantage, Nobita was able to sneak out of the house easily.

When he open the door and got out, he found himself exiting through the tree.

Knowing that this was one of his best friend future items, he understands that sometimes every function takes in a very weird way in this timeline. He sometimes wonders 'Who create this item?' And 'For what other purposes the item holds other than its original use?'

There was no answer to those questions; it might as well because it wants to be popular in such a ways that even a child like him can never understand…

'_What am I doing?_' Nobita nearly forgot the real purpose he was sneaking out of the house. '_I had to find Kiteretsu. I hope he stills awake._'

With that he quickly runs, searching the Wooden House where Kiteretsu lives.

_Somewhere in Shinagawa, at Kiteretsu and Korosuke living in the different Wooden House_

"Good night, Kiteretsu." Korosuke said before going to sleep.

"Good night." Kiteretsu said while doing some experiment and research on the item that he and the others had help him gathered.

'_Hm… What does this mean?_'

The boy observes his experiment book and was stumbled on the statement he had received in his research. It didn't give any valuable information at all!

'_How will this item help Nobita defeat this 'existence'?_' Kiteretsu grunted while scratching his head furiously. '_This is a dead road we are going!_'

Suddenly he heard a knocking sound on the door.

Kiteretsu surprise. He remembered that Doraemon mentions no one will ever know that there is anyone leaving in the tree they're sleeping. So who could have knocked on the door that only me, Korosuke, Kanzo-san, Ken'Ichi, and Doraemon knows where we are living?

"Kiteretsu, it's me. Please open the door."

'_That voice…_' Kiteretsu knows who that is.

The knock make Korosuke grunted in his sleep. He might wake up if he did not open the door quickly.

When Kiteretsu open the door, his guest was right. "Yes?" He said with a smile.

"Can we talk for a moment? If you don't mind, that is…" Nobita asked.

Kiteretsu look at Korosuke who was sleeping on the bed in peacefully silent. Nobita saw Korosuke sleeping too. When he saw him sleep like that, it reminded him Doraemon for some reason.

Kiteretsu turn his attention back at Nobita. "Sure. But not here. We don't want to disturb the sleeping peoples in this house."

And with that both Kiteretsu and Nobita go outside of the wooden house.

Unbeknown to them, Hattori Kanzo, who had alerted himself, thinking that an intruder had come in, relaxed after found out that Nobita had sneakily enter the housed. Since that they were heading outside, he figure that its best to look at them since it's midnight. After all, who want their sons going in an open field in the dark where danger lurks?

X x X x X  
_**New Year's  
Big Bang Heroes**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Resolution**_  
X x X x X

_Somewhere in Shinagawa, inside the forest that is beside to the town…_

"It's a nice weather tonight don't you think?" Kiteretsu asked while looking at the sky.

Nobita look at the sky and understand what he was saying. "Yeah. It is."

The sky at Shinagawa was so bright in midnight. Both of them were pretty astonished and daze at the same time when they look at the sky. It was filled with bright stars and Milky Way. They could feel as if the sky in midnight at Shinagawa was so close that you can touch the sky with point out your hand at the sky.

Nobita then averted his sight at Kiteretsu. Hesitant was filling in his heart, as if he shouldn't say any words to him since they live in a different life.

However, he needs to tell it to someone. If not it might break his sanity.

"Kiteretsu…" Nobita called.

Kiteretsu, who was looking up at the sky, averted his eyesight at Nobita, and blink in question.

"I have… something I want to tell you…"

With that, Kiteretsu crossed his hand and listen closely at his friends words.

- - - - -  
Few minutes later…  
- - - - -

"…" Kiteretsu was closing his eyes and think about what Nobita had said.

Nobita had told every single story of what he had gone through in his boredom, and the '_nothing to do_' days.

He tell Kiteretsu the story of him save the dinosaur from getting hunted down by some dark organization in the past, saving the magic world from being destroyed, fighting an army of machines with other three people known as Giant, Suneo, and Doraemon while the others Shizuka and an android who came from another planet gone to the past and erase the timeline of the past from going the wrong path, and stop the evil that wishes to control and destroyed the Earth that he lives, and others story that is similar with what he says in different situation.

"So what do you think?" Nobita asked, worrying that his friend might go to the wrong direction of understanding his lives. "Do you believe what I said?"

And just now, he just explain that a long time enemy known as Akuma, said that he had heard the prediction of the future that Nobita would dealt against this and will have someone come to aid him in a battle that will decide the fate of this world.

There was a silence. The wind rustling the leaves that was weaving on the tree, making a sound that made the side effect of a person's fate.

"I think… I believe what you're saying." Kiteretsu finally speaks. "You're right. Maybe it wasn't just about cherish this moment and take it as a memento… or even doing the job because want to be out of the boredom… Maybe it was all destined to be put in this place at this time of life."

Kiteretsu smiles at Nobita. "And I am grateful to have a friend like you with me. It didn't meet you at your house back then; we would never become friends like this. And I'm proud of it."

His words were able to give him some comfort. His mind seems to become clearer again. He gives a sigh of relief. "Thank god. I thought you would say I'm a maniac and thought that I should go to the asylum!" Nobita said with tears in his eye. "Thank you!"

This sends Kiteretsu stunned on his heart. He doesn't know to react in this situations but he did give a smile at Nobita. "S… Sure…"

"Anyway, thanks for hearing me out. It really helps me outr before we get into the meeting of that '_Existence_'."

Kiteretsu giggle.

"What so funny?" Nobita asked in confused.

"It's nothing." Kiteretsu replied. While looking at the sky, he said. "It just that I couldn't compare the differences between you and Korosuke."

Kiteretsu began choking with laughter. His heart was tickling him a bit and Nobita couldn't understand what he meant by that.

"Say Nobita,"

"Yes?" Nobita answered Kiteretsu called.

"Did I ever tell you that I want to become a great inventor, just my Great Great Grandfather?"

"Huh? You mean you want to become just like your uncle, Kitaretsai?"

"Yeah."

Nobita think back about his time when they were still a child.

"Back then, I never said it." Kiteretsu said. "We were just a child back then, and we never what is technologies. So we were just playing around and laugh like kids usually do. And I never told anyone other than Korosuke about my ambition."

"Oh." Nobita just stood there and began listening about his friend's word.

He already take Kiteretsu times talking about his past. So now its best time that he should silent up and listens carefully about what his friends is saying.

"I want to be like him before I reach 30 and have a fabulous item to be used in any of the country. So that they could feel comfortable and feel at ease when using my item. I really want it to be that way. And if I can, I might become popular too." Kiteretsu speaks in a dense sad tone.

"Sometimes I felt, like it will take forever to make things come true. And sometimes I always think that maybe I won't be able to create different tools just because of the failure that I got every time I create it."

Kiteretsu turn his sight to Nobita and look at his eyes with sadness in his eye.

"Now that I have come here and want to help you, I felt like my senses of creation are failing out of me. I got to see your friend whose item are way better than mine, and I could feel that I had loosen up already. It makes my heart hurts and always feeling like it will soon go away and make me unable to concentrate at my creation."

Now Kiteretsu is crying. He couldn't help but lose it out of his heart. "I really want to become a real Creator. I want to create machine that has a better function for both our lives and our happiness. I really want that… But now…"

Nobita patted his hand on Kiteretsu shoulder. "It's alright. You can make it. I know you can!" Nobita said, encouraging him.

Kiteretsu look at his friend face.

"Don't worry you will make it. Because… I want to be a scientist and help you on your creation! That is why, you shouldn't give up!"

Nobita encouragement gave a comfort to Kiteretsu and he is calming from his crying already. "Thanks." Kiteretsu said while wiping out his tears.

"Heh, you heard my words and I take your time, and now I repay it back by hearing out your problems too. Even if it was only your resolution, I want to hear and understand what you want to become." Nobita said with smile on his face.

And then, they both broke into laughter.

Little did they know, Kanzo was with them all the time hiding at the trees behind them and heard it all from both of their words.

'_You really have gone through a lot of hardship and obstacles have you, Nobita-sama. Ninnin._'

After talking that long, without even realizing the fact that the stars on the night sky is fading away little by little, they return to their respective houses and rooms and go to take some rest. Although it was going to be morning anyway by the time they fall asleep.

_Time before Disaster__  
21 Hours…_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	7. Ch 6: Riddle of the Norse

_Somewhere in Shinagawa, at the park where the meeting occurs with Nobita and the Permans_

- - - - -  
Rewind 5 hours ago…  
- - - - -

It was midnight and everyone was supposed to be sleeping.

Everyone except the Permans.

"I hope he isn't going to be late like he usually does." The pink dress girl, wearing a red helmet, and a 'P' badge said.

"(I'm sure he will come, Pako.)" Perman 2 Said in monkey language. "(Besides, he really wants tell you about the incident that happen a while ago. It was something I can't even explain myself too.)"

The Permans were able to understand the monkey language, because they were able to understand the body language he makes. He is often talking while moving his body, and sometimes only certain people understand what he is saying on some of his certain words. And because of that, the Permans are the only people that understand his languages.

"But still, even if he wants to tell me, he should have waited until the New Years Festivals end." The pink girl, known as Pako, said furiously. "I was just going to bed when you guys said that there was an emergency meeting tonight!"

"Sorry if I disturb during the bad time. But now is the only chance I can talk with you, until before the end of the New Year's Festival."

Everyone was surprise hearing Perman 1 voice came out so suddenly while he land on the ground foot first slowly.

"Took you long enough to get here." Pako said with anger in her heart. "What took you so long?"

"I was giving Senmenso a ride to his home a moment. He was pretty injured when he fall from the sky." Perman 1 said.

Pako gulped. "Fall… from the sky?" Pako said with fear as she looks up at the sky.

Perman 2 nodded and points his finger at the floor where Pako stands. "(He falls just at the same spot where you are standing at.)"

"Woah!" She jumped; quickly fly away from that spot since she thought that maybe his souls would be mad at her for stepping over at his soul.

"Don't worry. He isn't dead yet." Perman 1 said with a giggle in his voice. "It will take more than that to make him dead."

With that she felt relief. But after she regained her stature, she heard laughter on both of the males.

"Boy, did you see that, Booby? Her face was very funny when jumped up to the sky." Perman 1 said after laughing out what he had just seen.

It wasn't Perman 1 alone who shares the same agreement. "(Yeah, you're right! It was funny!)" Perman 2, also known as Booby, laugh together with Perman 2.

"Humph!" With that, Pako crossed her hand and look away from them to hide his embarrassment.

After that, the laugh stop replace with a tensed atmosphere of concentration.

"Let's cut this greeting and start talking straight." Perman 1 said before looking at Booby who also gives a nod at him.

"Huh?" Getting understood that they want to talk what was supposed to be talk right now, and right here, Pako finally faced them and start asking. "So what's the big deal calling me late at night?"

"I want to ask you something…"

Pako blink. "Huh?"

X x X x X  
_**New Year's  
Big Bang Heroes**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Riddle of the Norse**_  
X x X x X

_Somewhere in Shinagawa, inside the forest that is besides the town…_

Morning came as the sun rises on the city of sun.

Everyone was already wake up, brush their teeth and wash their face.

Almost everyone had wake up though.

_Inside the Wooden House where Doraemon and Nobita live…_

"Nobita, wake up." Doraemon called while shaking Nobita sleeping body.

Nobita grunted and said groggily something in his sleep. "Wake me up later will you… I want to take a eat some more with Shizuka… hmm~"

Doraemon gave a heavy sighed. "_That Nobita…_" He said with a mad tone. "Just you wait, Nobita. I'm going to wake your mind in a very _hard _way…"

He pulls out a microphone that has a big speaker at the front side of it from his pocket and point the speaker at Nobita ears.

"WAKE UP ALREADY YOU LITTLE LAZY HEAD!"

_Inside the Wooden House where Ken'Ichi, Kanzo and Shinzo live…_

"Ken'ichi-dono, wake up. It's already morning." Kanzo call while shaking Ken'Ichi's body.

Ken'ichi grunted and said groggily in his sleep. "Don't disturb me… go asked someone who is sitting at table one, will you Hattori… Here, say ah~"

Kanzo gave a big sigh before signaling Shinzo to fall from the roof top and land at the side of the bed.

"Ready?" Kanzo said before looking at Ken'Ichi who was smiling at his dream.

"Ready." Shinzo said after seeing his brother jumping in the air and is about to fall together with him when suddenly…

"**WAKE UP ALREADY YOU LITTLE LAZY HEAD!"**

And with that, Hattori Kanzo and Hattori Shinzo fall _too_ hard at the side of the bed due to the shocked they heard outside of the Wooden Housed. The noise was so loud that before Kanzo and Shinzo fall Ken'Ichi had awaken and they weren't able to stop the falling and all three of them fall to the ground before the bed itself stumbled and fall onto them. They were really having a hard time breathing there.

_Outside of the House in the Shinagawa Forest…_

A girl wearing a pink clothe and wears a helmet and a badge that has an alphabet of 'P' is located on her chest, who was waiting someone to come out, apparently also take the shock that was sounded in the forest.

She was going to faint if it wasn't when she got hit by someone who bumped into her from going out of the tree.

'_Huh?_'

Going out of the tree?

The girl look up, and saw a boy at the same age, wearing a spectacle with a hat that has an alphabet of 'K' on its head, said sorry to her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bump you, missed."

She blush. "Uh…um… mm." She nodded.

Korosuke came out of the tree next and stand right beside him while looking at the tree in front of him.

"Boy, whoever the one that was receiving the shouting like that must be a heavy sleeper." Korosuke said while rubbing his ears; if he does have one that is… "Ah~ my ears!"

'_Heavy… sleeper?_' She thought. '_Where have I heard this before…_'

_Somewhere in Shinagawa, at Suwa residence…_

"Mitsuo, wake up. Or else you won't have any breakfast." A woman said to a boy who was still sleeping on the bed.

The boy, also known as Mitsuo, grunted. "Mm… Breakfast~…"

Even if he said that, he still never wakes up.

"Oh fine. Have your sleep then."

With that, the woman goes out of the boy's room.

Mitsuo gulped in his sleep, and said groggily. "Yummy…"

_Somewhere in Shinagawa, inside the forest that is besides the town…_

A few minutes later, after they finish their breakfast together with their unexpected guest, who the girl introduces herself as 1 of the 5 Perman, Perman 3 a.k.a Pako.

"So you're the third Perman." Korosuke said as he amazes her slender body. "You're beautiful…"

Flatten the pink girl blush. "Oh thank you."

"… Your stomach." Korosuke finished his words.

"WHAT!" Pako shout.

Everyone was laughing at the event in front of them. Some of them do think about what kind of taste Korosuke hold when he watches another beautiful lady out there. To say something like that when he meet with another beautiful ladies. And Pako can't do anything but to be the laugh stock for these men. It really made her mad, that she even got mad.

"Anyway…" Kiteretsu coughed. "What brings you here, Pako-chan?"

"Perman 1 told me to come here and help you out since your enemy… um…"

"'_Existence_'" Doraemon said.

"Right! 'Existence', is working out with an enemy of the same group we are fighting against. And that's why I'm here, to help you out." Pako said while plastering her face with a fake smile.

'_Yeah. That's right, Kids! I'm here to babysitting you._' Pako thought while holding her sinister grin. '_My duty here is just to make this children go home and disappear as if _anything_ has nothing to do with what they're doing._'

**Flashback**

"_I want to ask you something…"_

_Pako blink. "Huh?"_

"_I want you to go to the forest, and find a bird house that is located on the tree branch tomorrow morning. I want to go there and stop what they're doing."_

"_What? The bird house?" Pako confused. "What's in that bird house anyway? There isn't any people in it right?"_

"_No. There is _someone_ living in the bird house." Perman 1 said with Booby nodded in believing Perman 1 words._

_Pako sighed. So that means something is up. "So, why I'm the one assign to do this job?" She asked while crossing her arm._

"_It's because you have the qualification to stop them. I can go, but they might have disappeared by the time I get there. And Booby can't go there since he had to entertain people at the zoo until afternoon. So, we probably won't be able to stop them before that time."_

_Taking the note out of what Perman 1 tell, she understands that Perman is a heavy sleeper and won't be able wake up until a few hours later. Booby must have some entertainment needed to be done before afternoon, which he can't go there and talk with them. Especially when the people Booby need to talk to are childrens, since they can't understand what he is saying, too, was a disadvantage to them._

_Well she understand the problem why they can't go._

"_And why we have to stop them?" She asked, putting a deeper tone on her voice and jerk her eyebrow._

"_It's because they're still children. They don't know what they're doing at all." Perman 1 said with concerned. "Beside when I saw that Senmenso, the Jail Breaker, fall from the sky like that with bruises on his body, I'm sure that only we can stop this stuff."_

"_(Beside,)" The monkey said in monkey language. "(This being, that they called it, Existence, is really not someone they should fight against!)"_

_Pako surprise. "Children? You're saying the children are in danger if they continue to find this person?"_

_The Permans nodded. Pako then thought a bit about what they're saying._

"_That is why we need you to stop them." Perman 1 said. "Will you please go to the forest, tomorrow morning?"_

_Pako really don't want to go since she wants to entertain someone in the party held at the Shinjuku Hotel. However since the person he was going to dealt with is just a children, how bad can that be?_

"_Alright. I will go." Pako said before she sighed. "But promise me that you will go on a date with me." She said while her finger like a gun and winked at him._

_As much as Perman 1 wants to denied this promised, he really couldn't help but to except the promised even if he had to break up his dream to be with someone he wants to be._

_Booby hit his elbow on Perman 1. "(Seems like you're going to have wonderful with her, eh?)"_

_Whatever his friend was joking around, it wasn't helping him at all._

**End_Flashback**

And with that, she had to stop their playing game in one or another way.

And then, they began discussing and asked where they can find the '_Existence_' hideout.

When Nobita explain to everyone what Akuma had told him during his '_Fainting_' period, they wonder two of the words that were said by him.

"What's Bifrost and Himmingujebul?" Korosuke asked.

"I don't think that's how you said it, I think he said Himintjong." Nobita said.

"Nah, maybe it was Himinbeurg." Ken'Ichi said.

"Or maybe, it's Himinderp." Pako guess.

All of the guessing doesn't go anywhere they want.

Therefore, Doraemon find something in his pocket that can be worth useful in this situation.

"Ah! Found it!" Doraemon said, attracting everyone in the room's attention.

He pulls out what looks like an iPad that has big screen on it. Few buttons were located at the side of the pad and it was small. Doraemon then announce the name of that item he is holding. "_Compatible-cyclopedia_!"

"What the?" Pako shocked.

Obviously this was her first time seeing Doraemon items came out of his pocket when there is not a single item out of his small half-round pocket.

'_Here we go again_' Kiteretsu and Nobita thought while drinking up the tea that has already been served by one of Doraemon's tool.

Well, normally a person will asked "How many item do you put inside of your pocket?" Or "Just how big can your pocket fit with something like that?" But this girl instead, rushes through everyone and start digging her hands on Doraemon's pocket, and start throwing things that she get from out of Doraemons pocket.

A few seconds later, Pako was tired from pulling and throwing nearly the entire item inside Doraemon's pocket and has given up from thinking that there is supposed to have a limit in his pocket. To which, even everyone surprise, a mountains of both big, small, heavy and light object had come out of his pocket and had piled up on the same spot she had thrown.

"The secret revealed…" Korosuke spoke in awe as his tea spill on to his lap without his knowing.

""Woah"" Everyone except Nobita dazed in awe as to how many item just came out of the pocket Pako had dig in.

"Would you guys help us out here?" Nobita said while both he and Kanzo pick up a little of the items and put it back into Doraemon's pocket which he open wide enough to fits the entire items Nobita and Kanzo picks up. Another awe moment struck them.

With that said, everyone help out and return all the items that Pako had taken out back into his pocket. Of course, she also helps out too.

Inside Pako mind, she asked and whined herself. '_Just what kind of pocket he had? Who exactly is this children's? And what have I got into myself? Wa~ I want to go back at the party quick~!_'

Another tired moment came and hours had past after they clean up the place, Doraemon gathered up his energy and was about to say what was the functioned that item was when he realize that the '_Compactible-cyclopedia_' he once hold has return back into his pocket. '_Awww…_'

Doraemon re-pick up the item he was holding and begin explaining the function of it.

"This item will allow you to know what is the meaning of the words you're looking for including what, why, and how category. Think of it as an encyclopedia except in a more… accessible way."

Doraemon then face the screen of the item and said "Exhaust." And then, the item shows the meaning of exhaust and other reliable sources that has the connections with exhaust.

"That's great!" Shinzo said.

Pako was stunned. This is giving her no way to stop them when she are as amazed as the children are. All she can do was just awe and "Whoa…"

"Nobita!" Kiteretsu called him, telling him to say the words that Akuma told to find.

Nobita nodded. He walks forward and holds the Compactible-cyclopedia. He takes one deep breath and remembered the words Akuma told him, and said it loud and clear. "Bifröst."

And with that, information appeared on the screen. It shows what exactly Bifröst is.

Kiteretsu take the item and began read it. "It says here…

_In Norse mythology, __**Bifröst**__ or __**Bilröst**__ is a burning rainbow bridge between __Midgard__, the world, and __Asgard__, the realm of the gods. The bridge is attested as __Bilröst__ in the __Poetic Edda__; compiled in the 13th century from earlier traditional sources, and as __Bifröst__ in the __Prose Edda__; written in the 13th century by Snorri Sturluson, and in the poetry of skalds. Both the __Poetic Edda__ and the __Prose Edda__ alternately refer to the bridge as __**Asbrú**__ (Old Norse "__Æsirs' bridge__")._

_According to the __Prose Edda__, the bridge ends in heaven at __Himinbjörg__, the residence of the god __Heimdallr__, who guards it from the __jötnar__. The bridge's destruction at __Ragnarök__ by the forces of __Muspell__ is foretold. Scholars have proposed that the bridge may have originally represented the Milky Way and have noted parallels between the bridge and another bridge in Norse mythology, __Gjallarbrú__._

…That's what it said."

Everyone was amazed at how frequent he was saying the word that was written down in Norse Mythology.

"So basically, Bifröst is a bridge that connected to heavens where this Hemdaru guard?" Doraemon asked.

"Basically, yes. Literally, no." Kiteretsu answered. "Bifröst is a bridge that connected with heaven, yes. However, what Akuma was implying wasn't the heaven that was link to the real one."

Everyone confused. "What do you mean?" Ken'Ichi asked.

"Nobita, did Akuma said something that goes with the sound of 'Himinbijoruku'?"

Nobita thought a bit and he remembered the pronunciation was just like what Kiteretsu had said. And so he nodded.

Kiteretsu said "_Himinbjörg._" Loud and clear and information appear on the screen of the item.

Kiteretsu read it out loud so that everyone can hear it.

"_In Norse mythology, __**Himinbjörg**__ (Old Norse "heaven's castle" or "Heaven Mountain") is the home of the god Heimdallr. Himinbjörg is attested in the __Poetic Edda__, compiled from earlier traditional sources, and the __Prose Edda__, written in the 13th century by Snorri Sturluson. Himinbjörg is associated with Heimdallr in both sources. According to the __Poetic Edda__, Heimdallr dwells there as watchman for the gods and there drinks fine mead, whereas in the __Prose Edda__ Himinbjörg is detailed as located where the burning rainbow bridge Bifröst meets heaven. Scholars have commented on the differences between the two attestations and linked the name of the mythical location to various place names."_

After telling everyone about the information of the Himinbjörg, he gives back the Compactible-cyclopedia at Doraemon, who put it back inside of his pocket.

"So that means…" Doraemon said. "We have to find something like a bridge or something that connected to the heavens?"

Kiteretsu hum. "Maybe… I haven't thought what that means…"

"Akuma said that the '_Existence_' lives at the end of the bridge of Bifröst, and when we reached at the end of it, we have to knock on the door of Himinbijorugu. That's all." Nobita explain.

After he said that, everyone crossed their arm and think.

Pako was astounded and was about to tell them to give up before they face the worst of the worst, only to be asked if she already knows what does this means by Hattori.

"Do you know the answer of the question to this riddle, Pako-dono?"

"Um… no."

"Oh…" Hattori tries to figure out the meaning of the riddle that was given to Nobita.

Noon came and Perman 1 and 2 come to the forest where Nobita and his friends lived.

"They are still here?" Perman 1 asked.

Pako nodded. She already gives up after what they thinks. She wants to stop them. But there are too persistence in trying to located this '_Existence_'.

"(What happen)?" Booby asked.

After explaining what Pako had discussed with the others before, all of the Permans think about what Pako had said.

Frustrated, Perman 1 was already out of idea. "Damn! They really are something! *Sighed* You don't think that this person came from the Superman Planet, right?"

"If it was, then Superman could have told us a warning before we know it." Pako answered.

Perman 2 humming. And suddenly, he seems to notices something that might become their answers. "(Tower.)"

"What?" Pako asked.

"(I think I know what is the answered to that riddle.)"

"You know what is the answered to that question, Booby?" Perman 1 asked.

Booby nodded.

"Then," Suddenly Shinzo appeared in front of them and asked. "Will you guys come to the wooden house to tell the answered?"

The Permans shocked and nearly shrieked out of their guts when Shinzo appear so suddenly.

_Time before Disaster__  
6 Hours 56 Minutes…_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	8. Ch 7: Expect, Determine, and Confront

_Somewhere in Shinagawa, Inside the Wooden House that is located in the forest…_

"What? One of them knows where the '_Existence_' is located?" Ken'Ichi asked while everyone was looking at him.

"Um… yeah…" Shinzo answered before he turns his gaze towards the three people who is standing behind him.

Pako look at Perman 1, who also look at her in return, asking what should they do now? And Perman 1 only shook his head.

Perman 2, a.k.a Booby, steps forward and said in a monkey language.

"What does he says?" Korosuke asked.

Perman 1 was about to fake translating what Booby said but Booby held his hand back to tell his friend to back off. Confused, Perman 1 asked. "Booby?"

The monkey walks forward and said in his body language at Doraemon. "(Do you have an item that translates my language to your language)?"

Doraemon think back what he was trying to say before he patted his right hand on his left hand and said "Aha!"

With that he picks up something that looks so jelly that it looks like a bean curd from his pocket. "_Translation Tofu!_" Doraemon announce.

Booby eats the food that Doraemon gives to him and suddenly his voice. "Ah~ that was tasty." Said the monkey, before he realizes his voice and language had changed.

The Permans and everyone except Nobita, surprise to hear the monkey just talk. Doraemon giggle at their expressions.

"What did you do to him?" Pako asked furiously want to know what happen to his friend.

"*giggle* Fufufu. Whoever ate the Translation Tofu will allow them to understand all the language even those that aren't in this world language." Doraemon explained.

"My, what an item you have there, Mister Wolf."

The words that Booby just said sparks angered in Doraemon heart. "Why you…!"

And then the chasing began. Doraemon try to catch the monkey Perman and only felt on the floor as the Perman 2 fly up at the sky near the ceiling.

"So, you want to play rough, hah?" Doraemon said with a sinister grin on his face before putting the Take-Copter on to his head and flying up to catch the shocking Booby.

Booby who unalarmed about this, fall down a little because of too afraid that it might gnaw him. This gives Doraemon unable to slow the speed that he was going, resulting a hard hitting that create a crack on the ceiling.

"Whoo~ that was close." The monkey Perman gives an exhale relief.

Suddenly a banana was given to him right next to his face, and he gladly takes it from the holder's hands. "Good monkey." Kanzo said while patting his hand on the monkey while Doraemon fall from the ceiling and hit hard on the ground.

"I am not a wolf; I am a 100 percent Cat you know!" Doraemon whined sadly, which everyone laughs at his reaction.

"Alright," Kiteretsu break the laugh and look at him, who he looks at Booby and every attention had slid up to meet Booby eyes. Doraemon, Korosuke, and Shinzo were confused by their reaction until they remembered the reason why they look at the monkey who can talk in human language. "What do you knows about the answered."

Booby swallows the bite he ate and stands in his super heroic composure. "Very well. But before I answered this riddle, I have questioned to ask on the children's who wish to have death luck against this '_Existence_'." Booby asked, now with more seriousness in his tone.

Everyone tried to focus on what he will be asking on this people. The Permans also gulp when he see the tensions rising in this wooden house.

"Do you know what is going to happen when you reach there?" Booby asked the people who are looking at him intensely.

Everyone except the Perman nodded.

"Then, this is what the answered to that riddle is…"

X x X x X  
_**New Year's  
Big Bang Heroes**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Expectation, Determination, and Confrontation**_  
X x X x X

"But before that can I asked you another question?" Booby asks.

""AAAAWWW~"" Everyone except the Perman depressed.

Perman 1 and Pako were confused by what booby was doing. '_Is he trying to stall some time for us to think?_'

Booby smiled. "Hey hey, if you want the answered that will risk your life, it has to be this challenging. Kihihi." He sneered.

"Very well, what is the question you want to ask?" Kiteretsu asked with his own determination to help his friend move forward.

"Name me the largest structure in Japan. You need to name it three place." Booby asked with a sneered on his.

Everyone think a moment by crossing they're arm. But Kiteretsu simply stand like log and look at the Monkey Perman.

"If you answered this question right, one of it will be the location of your next destination. Fail to answered will have to go home."

Didn't expecting that statement, all of the people in the room was surprised to hear that. ""What!""

Booby nodded and crossed his armed, while watching at their struggling to find the answered. The Permans were also enjoyed to see that Booby got to stall them more and make them loose. Well everyone except Kiteretsu, who looks too calm to say he was in trouble.

"I know the answers to that question."

Everyone in the room become silent immediately after they heard someone said that. They look at the person who said that, it was Kiteretsu.

The Permans joy was halt as they heard someone decided to answer that.

"Ho~ what is the answered then, K-boy?" Booby taunted him to answer his question. "You better answered it right. Or else, all of your friend will be returning to their home ASAP. Fufufu~"

Everyone silence for a while. They really hope that Kiteretsu will answer it right or else it will be for nothing when they came here.

"*Inhale* The answers to that question is _Rinku Gate Tower in Izumisano, Yokohama Landmark Tower in Yokohama, and… Tokyo Tower In Tokyo._"

Another silence takes place. This time it was Booby turn to speak. Whether it was true or wrong, that is up to him.

"Yes. That is the answered." Booby said regrettably. "You got it all."

Kiteretsu smiled. Everyone cheered, and Perman 1 and Pako were wordless.

"Why Booby?" Perman 1 asked. "Why did you let them pass?"

Booby turn towards them. "It's because that they have the right to end this evil that even we can't undo it."

Booby jerked his head to the side that point it out to Nobita.

"If what Pako said was true – about the dream Nobita had meet up against the fallen enemy he had defeat it, then it's best to let him passed. Because we ARE going to join with them in anyway." Booby said.

"I think, that maybe its best they have this responsibility together with us. Alright Mitsuo?"

Kanzo look at the boy the monkey address him. "Mitsuo?" He asked and everyone stop cheering.

"Oops!" Booby cover his mouth. He had slip out Perman 1 identity accidental.

"Are you saying that Perman 1 is Mitsuo?" Kanzo asked while pointing his finger at Perman 1.

The Permans don't know what to say anymore.

"Hattori, do you know who this 'Mitsuo' is you are talking about?" Ken'Ichi asked.

"Yes I do ninnin. In fact I remembered clearly back when I was homeless." He said while watching at Perman 1 eye.

"Huh?" Perman 1 thinks back when he met up with Kanzo.

"Back then it was 1 years before I met with Mitsuba family. I can still remember clearly. Back then, there was a boy who was about to fall from a building. I saw a burglar was running away from the broken window at the same time, leaving the boy to hang on the window frame. I tried to save him while Shinzo and Shishimaru catch the runaway burglar." Kanzo explain.

"Ah! I remembered too! That time I was trying to catch the burglars who stole the jewelry in one the jewel shop without my disguised and then I ended up trip off from the floor and ended up throw out of the no-glass window. I was nearly going to let go off that window frame when suddenly; you appear and help me and save me from falling to the ground by pulling me out! I thought you were Superman back then." Perman 1 blurts out his past and the other Permans give a grunt of anger at him.

"So that means… you really are…?"

"Yes." Perman 1 said while unlit his helmet, making Pako slap her forehead with her palm. "I'm Mitsuo."

"Mitsuo!" Kanzo called in excitement.

"Kanzo!" Perman 1, who is now known as Mitsuo, called in excitement just like Kanzo and began hugging one another.

"This event is quite something right, Doraemon?" Nobita asked stunningly.

"Yeah."

It was known to them that Mitsuo help Kanzo in guiding the town and telling him the direction to the next city while Kanzo teaches him some ninja techniques that can be use by Mitsuo. Of course before they depart, Kanzo and his brother never say good bye to him, so it was unexpected for them to meet up here again.

"So to cut this up," Korosuke slid his eye to Booby and asked. "Which tower exactly this '_Existence_' lives?"

Booby smiled. "The answers to that are located on the third tower Kiteretsu answered."

"Tokyo Tower?" Kiteretsu said.

"Exactly."

Everyone blink. And then they look at each other's before they look at Doraemon.

Mitsuo sighed heavily.

"Doraemon!" Nobita shouted.

"Right!" Doraemon said fiercely before pull out Doors to Anywhere from his pocket.

A door came out of Doraemon pocket was the biggest shocked Mitsuo could have ever thought it can happen. '_It's just enough with a mirror came out of it. But to pull a door out of his pocket is getting my insane level off the charted!_' Mitsuo thought while tightening his hand on his head.

"I'm getting tired from this entire item coming out from his pocket thought. Enough is _enough~_" Pako said her last sentence with a heavy sighed.

Korosuke look at the clock at the wall and saw that the time was at 8 p.m.

"Guys, we have another _4 hours_ left before the countdown. We have to hurry if we want to defeat this being that even we don't know what it is." Korosuke state his concern.

They hadn't realize that time had move this fast. By the time they were finish talking and playing, it was already near the countdown moment.

"Mitsuo, do you and both of you wish to help us in defeating this being?"

"Heh. This is our world we are talking about. We will definitely coming to help you out."

Nobita smile as he sees that the Permans groups are also helping him out. "Thanks, everyone." Nobita said while bowing down to him.

Everyone laugh. Although it wasn't a lie that Mitsuo still hold a doubt of concerning their lives. Will they be alright in the end?

Doraemon open the doors and everyone walk through it, including the Permans.

"Everyone, to Tokyo Tower." Nobita said with determination.

_Shinjuku Hotel, at Shinjuku, Tokyo..._

"Ne, Suneo." A girl wearing a white ball-gown with white hand-sleeves called out the boy who wears a black Tuxedo clothes while looking outside of the window. "Do you think, Nobita will come?"

That boy that the girl called, Suneo drinks his juice before answering her friend's questions while looking at the window that shows the dark sky with dark clouds gathering at Tokyo Tower. "He will come. I know he will, Shizuka…"

Giant, who wears a black jacket peaked lapel suit, while biting and chewing the meat he takes from the plate, also look at the window with concern. The taste of the meat didn't help him out when the person who always becomes his bully isn't here yet. It was too lonely without him.

'_Why that Nobita_' Giant thought while biting the meat furiously. '_He'd better come here. Or else I am so going to beat up that brat!_'

On the other side, a face that looks similar with Suneo but wear a different black dress was also look up at the window that shows the black clouds gathering at the Tokyo tower sky.

"What are you looking at, Tongari?" The girl wearing a pink Gown-ball with pink sleeves and plastic rose on top of that girl's chest and at the back of her palm sleeves.

The Suneo like boy known as Tongari said. "Nothing. It's just that I was just wondering if they are doing fine or not."

"Daijoubu!" A fat man that has the same height with the same fat size body with Giant appeared behind the two people near the window, which startle them and Nobita friends. "I had feeling that he will come, so he will definitely come!."

Suddenly, both Tongari and the girl smell something awful from the fat man mouth.

"Kumada, did you drink wine? Urgh! You smell awful!" Tongari voice his opinion.

"Really?" Shout the fat man who was known as Kumada groggily. "Oh… I thought that was berry juice, so I drink it." He shouts before he laugh.

Slowing down his toned, Kumada asked. "Is it really that awful?"

"Yes, it is." The girl answered.

"Oh. Thanks if you don't tell me Nonoka." Kumada shout his thanks to the girl who is known as Nonoka, out loud. "If I don't take good care of myself, I won't be able to meet up my beloved idol, Hoshino Sumirei." Kumada shouts louder that even his laughs are a lot hoarser that his words.

"Huh~" The girl wearing golden gown ball with golden sleeves sighed as she heard the commotion the boy make. '_You better not come back to this party at all, Sumirei… Or else you're doom.'_

The girls continue watching the sky with her mini-Binocular that she holds using the stick that was attach to it.

What she saw did make her stand. It was an unimaginable image that can only be seen when something was in danger.

'_So that's where she is…_' She thought with a smile on her face. '_Quite a shock.'_

A girl who was wearing a dark blue Gown ball with a purple sleeves sit alone in the table near the wall facing the commotion of Kumada's drunken scene.

Even though Kumada was talking too loud, the girl laugh a little at how silly he looks when he was walking and standing.

"So you're having fun, alone in this table?" A boy wearing a green tuxedo, said to the girl who was sitting alone.

"Yeah." The girl replied. "It's really rare to see such commotions in here. This is going to be a wonderful day for me."

The boy blushed, but he turns around immediately. "Hmph! It's just for the moments. Besides he should be coming right now with Ken'Ichi and save you."

"And what happen if it's failed?' The girl asked and got no replied.

The girl simply laughs. "Ne, Kemumaki."

The boy, who was known as Kemumaki, look at her.

"Are you sure Hattori will come here? Even… if he doesn't know where this place is?"

Kemumaki can see that she was trembling. "Yumeko…"

Kemumaki swallow his saliva and said with full confident. "Don't worry, Yumeko. He and Ken'Ichi will definitely come!"

The girl, who is known as Yumeko, lift her head and gain some hope in her heart. It was really helping that she can hear Hattori enemy is comforting her.

With her eyes filling with tears, Yumeko said with a happy smile on her face. "Thank you, Kemumaki."

Kemumaki heart becoming to calm down. If she ever sees a girl crying, even if it was his hostages, he couldn't help but to feel the needs to comfort it.

And then, all of the aforementioned characters watch at the dark sky that is gathering massive dark clouds in the sky. As if it was trying to seal the light of hope.

"Meeeen~ I hope that Kiteretsu will come quickly, I want him to give me an antidote that can heal my stinks mouth." Kumada shouts, getting the aforementioned characters to look at him with a weird face. ""Huh?""

_Near 50 miles away Tokyo Tower, at Tokyo city…_

"What the-?" Pako shouts. "This isn't Tokyo Tower!"

"That's weird." Doraemon said. "The door should allow us to get near the tower with eased. By why is the door drop us a few miles away from Tokyo Tower?"

"That's because, of the magnetic field surrounded at the tower." Kiteretsu said while pointing at the Tokyo Tower. "See that light? That thing is blocking any entrance that connected to the tower directly."

"So that means we can't go there?" Korosuke asked.

"On foot, no." Booby answered as he pointed it out at the floor on the shops wall, which it was lighting up in small red dot. "Seems like there is a censor that will sense our coming."

"Speaking of security…" Perman 1 whispered.

He knew that the person there were going to fight is someone that is too dangerous for them to fight.

Doraemon thought that maybe this '_Existence_' come from the future. Due to the fact that the doors can't get near through the barrier and can't get to the Tower safely.

"It would be seems like we have to depart." Perman 1 said, who he and Pako, was already at the aired. "You guys should go home. This isn't a game for you guys."

Everyone shocked at what Perman 1 said. "What?" Nobita said.

"You know right kids," Pako said in a retorted tone. "You guys should go home and take some sleeps or even try to do something before the New Year starts.*cacklecacklecackle*"

"Why you-" Ken'Ichi was about to retorted back when Hattori cut in. "The girl maybe right. I don't want you and Shinzo to be hurt. Beside what would Okaa-dono will think of his son when he isn't a full skilled ninja yet and died? Especially for Yumeko-dono."

"Hattori…" Feeling disbelief but accepted the fact that he can't do anything in his state, Ken'Ichi had no other choice but to go home. His journey with them is over.

Shinzo, feeling the same depress with Ken'Ichi, has to accept the fact that he too is not an incomplete ninja.

"Shinzo." His brother called him. "Don't worry, you will still be able to become a ninja and help us out. So don't feel bad about it, ninnin."

"Brother…"

"Hattori…"

Hattori step back, and point his finger at the door. "Go, stay home and try celebrate New Year at eased with the Mitsuba family."

The two of them nodded. And walked towards the door and enter it.

"Hey!" Pako shouted. "I said all of you! Not them only."

"Don't you care about your parents?" Perman 1 shouted.

"Of course we care!" Nobita shout back. "We all do. That is why we are trying to kill this monster before his wish became true!"

"Perman, you might have been concerned about us a lot. But we are more concerned about the world than ourselves." Kiteretsu said. "We all have families, friends and love ones. You do have one too, right?"

The question did stop him from telling them to stop going forward. But Perman 1 did have an answered to that question. "Of course I do too. But you need to know that this is our job! It isn't a play ground for children like you guys!"

"Child?" Korosuke jerked his eyebrow. "Then answered this, are you not a child?"

"Of course, I-"

"Then doesn't that mean you shouldn't get into this kind of trouble?"

Perman 1 was going to shout back but instead, Pako interrupt. "Do you have the power to stop the evil? We have powers. But a human don't have one. Do you have any super powers?" She said while pointing her finger at them.

There was a silence. When they think about it, they only had rely the power of Doraemon items. Without it they might be going nowhere.

"See?" Pako shout with jerking her shoulder. "So if you will excuse us, we have a job to do. Au Revoir!"

Pako going ahead of the two who are still looking at those depressed kid.

Seeing that they had finally done their jobs to stop them from going towards the fighting of life and death, Perman 1 fly towards the Tokyo tower where Pako is heading.

Seeing that the two of them had gone before him, Booby watch again at the kids who was still depressing over the words that Pako had said. Booby sneered at the kids. "Heheh. You can stop that now. I can see your intention of going there is really stubborn."

Nobita slightly gaze his eye at the sky and look whether those two had gone yet or not. When he saw that the cost is clear, he sighed in relief and so does everyone else.

"So you knew, ninnin?" Kanzo asked.

"Yeah. You guys still have that determination in you right?"

"Yep." Korosuke said. "We aren't going to get down after we have come to this far."

"Yes." Doraemon said. "We have come from a long a journey. Turning back now will be really a waste."

"And beside," Kiteretsu said. "We have already decided to fight an all out when we meet him. And we know that we will survive from this fight because…"

Seeing Kiteretsu looking at Nobita, Nobita said. "I was destined to defeat this '_Existence_' together with all of you. And there will be no death once all of this is over!"

Seeing their hearts is filled with determination of not giving up, Booby fly away from them fly towards where the other Permans had gone, that is after he said a smile of assurance. "I shall wait for your arrive then, Super heroes."

They nodded. "You bet we will!" Korosuke said.

And then, they can only see booby like a star that live hundred miles away.

"Doraemon!"

Getting the message of what they were asking, Doraemon pick up 5 Take-copter and give one of it to each of them. And they all fly towards the sky and went straight to the Tokyo Tower.

When they were half way to the Tokyo Tower, they met up with the three Permans who tried to stop them from moving towards the fight.

"You're late!" Perman 1 said.

That wasn't what they were expecting.

"I thought you don't want them to come!" Pako said angrily at him.

"I think I accepted what Booby had wanted to tell me." Perman 1 said while looking at booby.

Booby nodded at him with satisfaction.

"What?" Pako was confused. "But I thought you want to stop them? Now you are accepting the fact they will have to come with us? Urgh. Which exactly is the right words you're trying to tell here?"

Perman moved forward towards Nobita and said. "You know, at first I doubt you are scared, and thought that you just want to show how strong you are when danger came by. But it seems I was wrong. You were actually quite stubborn that doesn't want to give up do you?"

"Nothing can change the fact that we are going to fight against an enemy that will need all the good people help we can get, can we?" Nobita said.

"Your right." Perman 1 understood. The person they are going to fight is really a strong one that they really need to have more than one.

"Besides, it wasn't coincidence that you will come along with us, Perman." Kiteretsu said.

Perman 1 confused.

"It was destiny. We were even given the choice to become his ally ever since we met. So it wasn't an ordinary business that we got to stick our lives towards this great event."

"So that's why I become too concerned about you," Perman 1 said. "It's because I want to protect you from harm. Heh! No wonder!" He said while putting his hand on his hips. "Then that means I was destined to protected and help you out in the fight from the very beginning?"

Kiteretsu nodded. Hattori hadn't thought about that before. He didn't realize things had already gone through this way before. But he knew this might help them overcome the obstacle together, even more.

"Well, whatever you guys are talking," Pako said, getting everyone attention. "I think it's best that we go there and confront this '_Existence_' already. Hey, Doraemon. What time is it now?"

Doraemon pulled out an alarm clock and read it was 2 hour before the countdown started. "Yikes! We'd better get to the tower quickly! Or else, bad thing might happen!"

After Doraemon put up his clock into his pocket, everyone speed up and went to the tower as quickly as possible.

_At the roof top of the Tokyo Tower…_

When they land on the platform, Doraemon gives him the item that they had collected for Nobita to hold.

Just like the time he saw himself; he hold the shield on his left hand, sword on his right, the badges on his chest, and the watch was chain to his pocket.

'_I'm ready!_' Nobita thought.

"So now what?" Perman 1 asked.

"We have to knock the door of Himinbjörg, but..." Kiteretsu said before looking around at the Tower they stood.

"There isn't any door." Korosuke said.

"Great! What did we miss again?" Pako said.

Doraemon look up and thought a moment. He then picks something inside his pocket and made preparation without pulling out his hand out of the pocket. "That sky, I think you have to shout instead of 'knocking'"

"But what he has to said in order to get his attention?" Booby asked.

Seeing that no one was able to answer that, Perman 1 screams out the name of the person he thought it can be. "OUMADOU!"

Everyone was startle at the screams Perman 1 made.

Hearing that must be the name of it, Nobita joined in the screams to call out the '_Existence_' out.

And suddenly, a dark, evil hoarsen toned, laughed in such maniacal voice in order to respond to their screams.

_Finally, a challenge!_

_I thought I will be bored when the times going to slow…_

_But now that there is someone wishes to stop my wish from being granted, this will be interesting!_

_Ahahahahahahah!_

All of them alerted themselves when they heard the voice of that person.

And Korosuke start up the conversation about the enemy's intention. "Oumadou! What is your wish that tries to threaten this world? What exactly are you up to?"

_Ahahahahah!_

_My wish is very simple._

_All I wish is just to make a new world.  
A__ world in which you will live free.  
With no rules and no evil and no boredom,  
A world in which no one can never interfere any lives.  
And to simple this into a child's word,_

_I am going to sublimate this world!_

And then he laughs maniacally.

"Are you saying that you want to change the human living simply by making them turn soulless?" Kiteretsu explained what he understand from what the '_Existence_' that was known as Oumadou, said.

And everyone gasped to hear what Kiteretsu said.

"We won't let that happen!" Perman 1 shouts.

_Oh~?  
Are you really sure you don't want to see the world that is about to happen at your eyes in any minutes now?  
It will be ashamed you know!_

"The only that will be ashamed is you!" Pako said.

"If you think you plan will work, well don't think about it." Nobita said. "Because I will make sure you'll be the one that will fail miserably!"

_Interesting~_

_So you are going to stop me at any cost?  
Good!_

Silence came. And they think he was trying to run away.

"Hah! Maybe he is just a coward after all!" Pako said enthusiastically while closing her eyes.

"Pako." Korosuke called.

When Pako open her eyes and look up, she was filled with a trembling of fear and was speechless on what she had seen.

"_*Snickersnickersnicker*so you think I was attempting to run away?_" The Oumadou make his entrance by falling from the sky slowly and stop at mid air.

Just like what Nobita had seen from the Crystal ball, his form was exactly the same based on what the future he had seen.

"_Be prepared… I won't hold back when I am going to eat my snacks!_" Oumadou said as he swung his swords at his front and point his guns towards the group of kids while showing the blade of the sword shielding one of his eye sides.

"Alright everyone, just like we have plan." Nobita said while Doraemon throw out the rope and Kiteretsu and Booby grab the rope and give themselves to be taken by Doraemon force to fly up to the ceiling of the tower.

Before Oumadou was target out his first victim, suddenly, Doraemon and the other two had disappeared.

"_What?_" Oumadou shocked.

And then Doraemon gave an announcement on the new item he picks from his pocket. "_Ring that goes Through Anywhere!_"

"_No you don't!_" He turns around his back and was about to shoot when suddenly a sound that resembles cannon launched can be heard and got hit him from behind.

It did displease Oumadou a second. But was soon faded away and changed into a smiled that says 'I will forgive you and will make you become my snack in return to what you did to me!' expression. He then lungs towards the group and was going to give them a taste of pain.

"Come, Oumadou!" Nobita said firmly. "We will stop your action no matter what!"

_Time before Disaster__  
59 Minutes…_

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
